


Tipsy Tappers

by paperbaras



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbaras/pseuds/paperbaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ralph and zangief drink a little too much and get a little too touchy touchy in front of everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Tappers

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening! (Or anything with a quick beat)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Iuvj4BnGH4
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOlMvCTKqd4
> 
> (I personally listened to this, it’s also got the fastest beat of all the songs I know so https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XK-s2VDDh7U)

Ralph couldn’t stop fidgeting. He had invited Zangief out to the club to ask for advice, drinking to give himself more courage. But after a few too many drinks, He was back to his nervous state and too drunk to figure out how to smoothly ask him, no matter how lost in thought he got.

“Is Ralph okay?” Zangief asked concerned. Ralph quickly looked back to Zangief, worried he was talking out loud, but thankfully saw only Zangief’s gentle look of concern, and confusion. “Don’t worry about it Pal just… I-I want to start working out” Ralph quietly confessed, sheepishly avoiding eye contact with Zangief. Not long after Zangief let out a loud laugh, thankfully no one paid any attention considering the setting.

“I vill be more than happy to help you comrade! “ Zangief laughed, reassuringly patting Ralphs back. Ralph let out a heavy sigh, thankful Zangief took him seriously. Zangief rested his hand just beside Ralph’s right shoulder, gently and slowly massaging his muscles.

“But you know… I think Ralph has GREAT body!” Zangief hummed. Ralphs eyes lit up in response, ecstatic to know Zangief had found his body impressive. While the Russians hands slowly trailed lower down his body, rubbing his sides now “One of the best I’ve seen, Do you vant proof?” Zangief grinned, staring into his eyes. His hand was now placed gently onto ralphs left shoulder, still slowly massaging him.

Ralph couldn’t stop grinning, too embarrassed by Zangief’s compliments and drunk to understand what he was implying “S-sure!” he stammered scratching the back of his head. Zangief raised himself up into Ralphs lap, using his shoulder for support, and leaned in for a kiss. Although Ralph was surprised, it didn’t take him very long to kiss back.

Zangief sat down on Ralphs lap with his hands resting against the giant’s chest as the two passionately made out. As they continued Zangief began grinding against Ralphs bulge while massaging his chest, moving back slowly then pushing up hard, pushing his tongue deeper into Ralph’s mouth. Ralph slowly began to space out; he couldn’t focus on anything else but Zangief’s tongue roaming around his mouth, and how it rolled around his own tongue, and began fantasizing about it wrapped around his girthy cock, excess saliva slowly dripping slowly down to his balls, only for Zangief go down to the base to lick it, then going back up to the top. Ralph began to take control, deepening the kiss and aggressively dominating Zangief with his tongue

He rested his hands on Zangief’s hips, gently massaging them, he could feel the alcohol working, It didn’t take too long until Ralph had given into temptation and firmly grab Zangief’s ass, and was helping pulling him in with each thrust, grinding harder and harder against him. 

Ralph slowly slid his right hand under Zangief’s tight wrestling trunks, getting a better grip as he pulled him closer with all his strength, practically fucking Ralph’s erection. Ralph pulled back his firm butt cheek while playing his tight hole with his middle finger, gently prodding the entrance. “Relax…” He whispered to Zangief, slowly pushing his finger farther in. As Zangief did as instructed, Ralph felt the pressure around his finger lessen. Ralph put his other hand under Zangief’s underwear, rewarding the Russian by putting his other middle finger in and stroking his insides, alternating each finger, still grinding against him.

Ralph quickened his pace, rubbing both fingers in fast enough to induce a quiet moan from Zangief, The Russian now panting. Once Zangief had gotten used to it, he had taken both fingers out, and reached his right hand under the front, going back to fingering Zangief with now three of his massive fingers, letting his cock rest against his forearm, precum dripping onto it.

Ralph didn’t bother stretching his tight anus or giving him time to adjust, swishing his fingers around in his wet hole. Curling his fingers he began slowly stroking the Russians prostate, who was now desperately holding onto his shoulders for support as his legs went weak. Amused by his submissive reaction, Ralph began furiously ramming his fingers against Zangief’s prostate with his fingers as fast as he could, more precum dripping onto his forearm.

Zangief began moaning loudly in pleasure, pleading him to go harder, rougher, his moans barely muffled by Ralph’s mouth. Thankfully the loud music and constant chatter had drowned them out, no one in the large crowd right next to them noticing the twos public indecency.

Zangief broke the kiss, the two lovers panting for breath as they stared into each other’s eyes, tongues still drooling. Before Ralph could ask why he had stopped he replied before he had a chance to speak. “Now let Zangief show you how much I love your body” Zangief purred, unbuttoning Ralphs remaining strap and pulling his overalls back and then pushing ralphs shirt above his chest, leaving his huge Pecs completely exposed, and the base of his cock barely visible.

Zangief had started from the very bottom, resting his hands on Ralph’s thighs while he gently licked his treasure trail, slowly going higher with each lick, Ralphs arms laying stretched out, both draping over the back of his seat. He began licking his firm belly, gently and slowly kissing and rubbing it. He slowly went over his belly inch by inch with his tongue, licking up and savouring the giants sweat, making sure to clean off his stomach completely.

He slowly trailed from his stomach to his chest, licking one of his pecs up with his tongue, and then let it fall, due to the massive muscles own weight. Zangief began teasing his nipple with his tongue, flicking and sucking on it, his right hand playing with his bulge, rubbing it up and down with the palm of his hand. Ralph returned the favor, and began stroking Zangief’s cock, which was straining his underwear and making a tent, leaving only the head covered by the elastic.

“On the table. Now.” Ralph ordered, pointing towards the table in front of them. The Russian happily agreed, turning around and putting his hands on the farthest edge of the table for support, playfully nudging the head of ralphs erection with his ass. Ralph slowly slipped his overalls lower, his massive twelve inch cock springing up, and flinging precum onto Zangief’s tight underwear, on the verge of ripping. He slid the tight underwear down a bit, and slapped his cock against his muscular ass to rub off his pre, shaking it with each slap. Ralph pressed his erection under Zangief’s underwear and in between his buns, his massive member prying them apart. He reclined back against the chair and rested his arms on the back of the chair again, watching Zangief give him a show. He stared intently at his cock, watching it press against the fabric as Zangief slid as far down as he could, barely rubbing the tip of it.

Each time he tried down to the bottom Ralph could feel more pressure rub his cock, as he tried to push more of his cock in-between his muscular glutes. Each time his cock had a strong reaction, leaking more and more pre into his underwear, slowly starting to visibly soak it, his dick sliding much easier thanks to the copious amounts of precum.

Zangief sped up his pace, quickly rubbing the tip of Ralph’s massive cock against his anus, then slowly sliding up and down his cock, his tight underwear firmly hugging it, keeping it in place. Satisfied by the show, Ralph but his hand on Zangief’s ass, powerfully pulling him down and thrusting between his butt cheeks. As he thrust in, Ralph held him as far as he could go, the head of his dick very visibly bulging through his underwear, his entire body shaking in pleasure as it let how even more precum, squirting through. Ralph moaned loudly in pleasure, holding him down. He continued thrusting faster, his precum making a loud “squish” sound, stopping for a second at the peak of his thrust each time.

Ralph began pushing harder and harder, grunting each time. He stopped suddenly, his cock twitching violently, one thrust away from orgasm. As it subsided he pulled his cock out, a few strands of precum connecting the two together still. Ralph rested his head on the back of his seat, closing his eyes and waiting for his body to recover, so he can go back to hot dogging Zangief.

“Ralph…” Zangief moaned suddenly, causing Ralphs eyes to open back up. As he opened he eyes he was greeted with Zangief bending over the table, looking back at him. One of his hands pulling the thin fabric covering his anus to the side, the other fingering his anus, pushing the precum inside. “Vuck me over ze table and show me who’s boss.” Zangief begged, pleading desperately for him to fuck him. Ralph stood up, grinning, happy that the day he had waited for so long had finally come. Ralph slammed him down with his left hand, barely needing any strength to overpower him.

“Don’t tell me what to do, and don’t stop fingering yourself, boy.” Ralph commanded. He started rubbing excessive amount of precum on his dick while he watch Zangief slowly finger himself, occasionally bringing his fingers up to his mouth to seductively lick the salty liquid off, rubbing the rest of it on his beard. Ralph spat on his own dick and began slowly spreading it, slowly rubbing his massive cock, pushing the saliva down to his base. 

Ralph dug his thumbs into Zangief’s entrance, spreading it as far apart as he can before he started pushing the tip of his cock in. Despite Ralph stretching him, Zangief was still tight. Ralph struggling to get half of the head did very little but motivates him to push in farther, his insides tightly squeezing his dick. Zangief’s legs shook as Ralph pushed his dick farther in, already halfway in. The Russians body began sweating as it struggled to take it in. “Push it all in me Ralph, Let me take it to the base…” the Russian whined. Ralph buried his entire cock deep within upon request, his hands trailing up from his ass and onto his hips, firmly grasping them as Zangief panted for breath, his insides completely full. “Hey look, your favorite songs on.” Ralph laughed, slowly taking out a foot of his cock. Zangief looked back at his grinning face in confusion before he realized what he meant.

Ralph pushed his dick back in, fucking him furiously to the beat. Zangief grabbed the edge of the table to keep Ralphs strong thrusts from pushing him directly off, moaning louder than either of them knew a person could. At this point both of them were stunned no one has noticed the couple loudly fucking, Ralphs heavy balls slapping against Zangief’s, matching the beat exactly. They were both too horny and too drunk to care if anyone noticed them either way, Ralph occasionally taking his right hand off to drink his beer, still keeping up the tempo.

“Spank me…” Zangief begged in between his moans. Ralph responded instantly, bringing his massive hand down, spanking him with all his might. He continued to do so infrequently, making sure Zangief didn’t know when it was coming, letting out grunts each time his round, muscular ass shook.

The massive, sweat drenched wrecker didn’t want this night to ever end, thankfully having an idea to at least make it longer. Ralph picked up Zangief and gently set him on his feet in front of him, his cock still inside of him. He wrapped his arms around to play with Zangief’s cock, stroking his twitching member before he hid it behind one of the small strands of fabric on the side.

“Let’s dance.” He whispered into his ear, guiding him directly into the crowd. Zangief’s heart raced as they pushed past the people, going farther into the crowd, his bulge rubbing against people as they walked. He clenched onto Ralphs overalls, making sure they stayed up and they looked like a normal, close couple.

Ralph stopped him, dead center in the middle of the huge crowd, wrapping his hands around Zangief pecs and going back to the beat of the music. Zangief let his oversized overalls fall, moving his hands up to hold onto Ralph’s large neck while grinding against his massive bulge. While they had sex shamelessly out in the open, people continued dancing around them, people bumping into them, unintentionally helping get Zangief off. Ralph shoved two fingers into Zangief’s mouth, giving the Russian’s tongue something to play with, and helping muffle his moans while his powerful thrusts pushed his bulge into people.

With each thrust Ralph pushed him into a man standing in front of them, his tight bulge rubbing against him. Ralph lowered his free hand, letting Zangief’s dick free to rub against the man’s ass. The stimulation helped drive him to the edge, Ralphs cock twitching against his prostate dealing the final blow. Ralph completely covered his mouth, silencing his moans while he came all over the complete stranger’s clothed ass, making a mess of the back of his jeans.

Ralph proceeded to do the exact same, emptying his balls into Zangief, the excess cum dripping down his cock and onto his now wet balls, now making a loud wet slapping noise. As he came a small pool of cum began to form on the floor under them, Ralph pulling out his cock and letting the rest drip onto it and his overalls. “Let’s get out of here before anyone notices.” He whispered into Zangief’s ear, barely holding in his laughter as he pulled up his overalls, some cum on the front of it.


End file.
